Porque no debes dejar plantada a Mikasa en su mesiversario
by Eren.Jeaguer
Summary: Sasha lo apredio a burla y rechazo MikasaxSasha c:


Los personajes no son mios...blah blah blah c:

Por qué no debes dejar plantada a Mikasa en su mesiversario

_Capitulo único._

**Sábado 3 de Mayo**

Mikasa suspiro por quinta vez en el día… ¿A dónde había ido todo ese orgullo? _Se fue a la mierda. _Pensó molesta. Un sonido molesto sonó desde su computadora. No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie.

**Sasha Braus: Lamento no haber ido…Connie llego de último momento.**

Frunció el ceño…pensó varios minutos si debía contestarle o no…No contestaría, volvió a abrir la pestaña donde se encontraba viendo una película.

_Maldición…_La Ackerman volvió a donde estaba el chat con Braus.

**Mikasa Ackerman: No pasa nada.**

Mikasa suspiro fuertemente y continúo viendo su película.

_"Georgi… ¿Cómo te sientes?"_

_"Como queso…"_

_"¿Qué?"_

_"Como queso…tengo agujeros ¿entiendes?"_

**-Estúpido George…Fred estaba preocupado-**Murmuro la pelinegra. La verdad es que estaba muy enfadada con Sasha. 6 horas… ¡6 Horas esperándola como idiota! No era que estuviera molesta por haberla dejado plantado cuando cumplían dos meses. ¡Se había preocupado de más!

Mikasa no sabía que la hacía enfadar más, cada vez que le llegaba un mensaje de Sasha y ella decía que no se lo respondería y se lo terminaba respondiendo o _el hecho de saberse la película entera y aun así seguir maldiciendo cada vez que pasaba algo malo._ Debía ser la segunda opción…Si seguro era eso.

**Satsuki Izuki: ¡Mikasa! ¿Cómo estás?**

**Mikasa Ackerman: Molesta.**

**Satsuki Izuki: ¿Y eso a que se debe?:o**

**Mikasa Ackerman: Annie me dejo plantada.**

**Satsuki Izuki: Eh?!**

**Mikasa Ackerman: Hoy cumplimos dos meses…**

**Satsuki Izuki: Oh Mikasa, lo siento enserio**

**Mikasa Ackerman: No te preocupes…No me importa realmente**

**Satsuki Izuki: Ha ya claro, ¿Y ya estabas arreglada y todo?**

**Mikasa Ackerman: …Solamente no lo divulgues**

**Satsuki Izuki: ¡No jodas! D: ¡Eso es horrible!**

Al pasar continuaron hablando de cosas triviales cuando otra ventana se abría dejando ver un mensaje de Braus.

**Sasha Braus: Perdón, no sabía que iba a venir.**

**Mikasa Ackerman: Hm…no importa. No pasa nada.**

**Sasha Braus: No enserio, si vino sabes muy bien que mis excusas son más raras**

**Mikasa Ackerman: Yo no estoy diciendo otra cosa._.**

**Sasha Braus: Pues pa" que no digas…**

**Mikasa Ackerman: No estoy diciendo nada**

**Sasha Braus: Hola chiquilla, soy yo el Conne o3o aaammm... Es que vine de la nada y así... Perdounnn D: aaammm... Pues... Mmm Y así, aaaah... Sé que es un poco molesto que cuando quieres ver a alguien, y los demás te lo impiden, ((así me pasa con la chica que me gusta, Jue Jue Jue... SOS... #Shoo))**

**Sasha Braus: Connie***

**Mikasa Ackerman: No pasa nada Connie.**

**Sasha Braus: awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**

**Mikasa Ackerman: Jeh**

**Sasha Braus: mmm... molesta?**

**Mikasa Ackerman: No.**

**Sasha Braus: O3O segura?**

**Mikasa Ackerman: Si.**

Bien al menos se había "disculpado" pero Mikasa estaba harta ya… ¡Y la estúpida de Umbridge aun no moría! Eso era lo que más le frustraba… Ni siquiera una llamada ¡Le tuvo que decir por Facebook!

_Demasiado tsundere para ser yo…Ya se me pasara._

**Lunes 5 de Mayo**

Casi todas habían llegado. _Excepto ella. _Mikasa de nuevo estaba furiosa, pasaron dos horas y todas hablaban amenamente.

**-Mikasa… ¡Ya llego Sasha!**-Grito su madre mientras la rubia subía rápidamente las escaleras que daban con su habitación. En otra ocasión Ackerman la habría recibido con un abrazo incluso un beso pero esta vez no fue así.

-**Sa-Sasha ¡Qué bueno que ya llegaste!-**Petra tomo la mano de la chica a lado de ella nerviosamente, sabía que su mejor amiga estaba furiosa y que seguramente correría sangre en cualquier momento.

-**Yo Mikasa-**Se lanzó la chica patata para dar un abrazo…Mikasa la ignoro y continuo hablando con Ymir-**Etto…Satsuki… ¿Qué le pasa a Mikasa?**

-**Nada-**Satsuki era la mejor amiga de Mikasa después de Sasha y le disgustaba enormemente que fuera tan descuidada con su amiga.

-**Sat~ no seas tan cortante-**Petra hizo un puchero adorable mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a la pelirroja y esta se sonrojaba.

**-Hmp**

**S**

**A**

**S**

**H**

**A**

Sasha estaba un poco confundida. Mikasa le rechazo un abrazo…la había ignorado olímpicamente desde que llego y estaba muy **demasiado** pegada con Satsuki. No era que le molestara…La pelirroja estaba con la Ral así que no había nada de qué preocuparse… ¿Verdad? _Bah, ya estas alucinando Braus. _

Petra por su parte no le cabía que la castaña fuera tan despistada como para no notar que Mikasa estaba que echaba fuego por las orejas.

**-Traje un poco de palomitas ¿Quieren?-**Todas asintieron menos Mikasa que estaba sentada con el ceño fruncido. El grupo de femeninas bajaron aprovechando que la familia Jeager no se encontraba en casa.

La pelinegra se había quedado sentada sola en su habitación bufando y maldiciendo e casi 20 idiomas diferentes. Tan distraída y enojada estaba que solo percibió que Sasha estaba sentada alado de ella porque esta le picaba el hombro de forma insistente.

**¿Qué quieres?-**Le pregunto indiferente. Sasha le robo un beso-**No hagas eso-**Ordeno apartándola de sus labios.

-**¿Que-qué te pasa?**

**-Nada…Solamente no me pasa nada-**Dijo para salir de la habitación y abrazar a Satsuki.

Sasha se había molestado por eso.

**_1.- La rechaza._**

**_2.- La ignora._**

**_3.- Le habla indiferente._**

**_4.- Le rechaza un beso._**

**_5.- Abraza a Satsuki después de todo eso._**

Sasha era muy **demasiado **paciente…pero eso superaba lo que ella podía aguantar, camino rápidamente hacía ellas tomo a Mikasa del brazo y la alejo de la otra chica para atinarle varios golpes. Mikasa y las demás chicas no hicieron nada, Petra estaba un poco molesta pero aun así le divertía la situación**. -Aléjate de Mikasa-**Le grito Sasha mientras se separaba de ella. Satsuki solo comenzó a reírse a carcajadas mientras las demás le imitaban-**¿Qué demonios pasa?-**Cuestiono cuando todas pararon de reír.

**-Deberías tomarle más importancia a Mikasa, para que no tenga que recurrir a estas cosas y asegurarte de que te importa-**Comento la chica levantándose del piso mientras limpiaba la sangre de su cara e iba a abrazar a su pareja.

**-¿Qué?**

-**Mikasa está un poco insegura últimamente…desde que conociste a Mina ha aumentado su inseguridad.-**Esta vez hablo Christa recordándole a cierta pelinegra con coletas.

**-oh así que ¿todo esto es por ella?-**Mikasa se sonrojo un poco-**Tonta…por algo te elegí a ti primero que a nadie-**Sasha sonrió y unió sus labios con los de Mikasa, la pelinegra le dio un zape.

**-Esto es por dejarme plantada ayer**…-Hablo Mikasa ya más molesta.

**-Itai…Yo también te quiero…**

.

.

.

Yo~ Al principio quería hacerlo más dramático…o que Mikasa estuviera más enojada con Sasha y no la perdonara 7u7 pero al final siempre las tachis terminamos contentándonos con nuestra pareja ¿No? Y si estaba viendo Harry Potter…estaba basada en hechos reales…la mitad, la otra no xD

¿Qué les pareció? Horrible seguramente, dejen sus reviews si les gusto…y si no también ñ.ñ

Ja'ne


End file.
